


i have literally no rights but that's okay bc you don't need rights if you don't exist.

by Mirabilia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, I Am Genuinely Sorry, i dont know how to feel about that, i wrote this based off a discord conversation, nagito fingers in his ass komaeda, so its like 4 in the morning and this is, this is my first post here and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabilia/pseuds/Mirabilia
Summary: hatsune miku wants an early morning snack.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Nagito Komaeda
Kudos: 4





	i have literally no rights but that's okay bc you don't need rights if you don't exist.

It's 3 a.m. and Hatsune Miku is wide awake. Not knowing what else to do, as she's been staring at the ceiling for the past 2 hours, she makes her way to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. The kitchen tile is cold against her bare feet, but she pushes it out of her mind.   
She opens the fridge, scanning the glass shelves, squinting in a futile attempt to keep the blinding white-ish blue light out of her eyes. At some point, she vaguely registers a creak behind her, but she chooses to ignore it, after all, this house isn't exactly new. But all too soon, she hears another creak, this one seeming much closer to her than the last.   
She whips around just as a hand places itself right next to her head. At first, she has no idea what she's seeing, it's just a white- no, a white and red t-shirt hugging a slim frame, and a long green jacket draped over the shoulders of that same lanky body.   
Miku's eyes move slowly up, trailing up and over the milky white neck of whoever is in front of her, and- She reaches his face.   
For a moment, she is entirely speechless, her throat constricted, and her words trapped within aforementioned throat. Her teal eyes meet his grayish greens, and she manages to ask, in something just barely above a whisper, "K-Komaeda-Kun?"  
_________________________________________________________________  
Miku jolts awake, her covers lightly fluttering with her sudden movements. She whips her head from side to side, the sweat on her skin cold against the small breeze she's creating.   
Shakily, she steps out of her bed and heads to the bathroom. She opens the door, wanting to just rinse her face a bit and then go back to sleep. Though, fate seemed to blatantly disagree with those ambitions. The first thing she sees upon entering the side room is... yet again... Nagito Komaeda.  
He sits idly inside her toilet, a vacant expression having taken over his face.   
Miku squeaks in surprise, tearing the white-haired boy's attention from whatever the hell he was looking at.   
"Oh.. Miku-Chan..." He says, not moving from his spot in the toilet. "Come here often?"  
She doesn't answer, just stares at him, wide-eyed.   
"Hm.. Well it seems like small talk is no use, so let's get straight to it, I guess," he says breathily.   
'What does that even mean?' Miku wonders. Her question is answered quickly though, with Komaeda's next words.  
"So," he begins, rather seductively, "Do you like boats?"  
Miku can feel herself nodding, though she honestly didn't mean to. Komaeda smiles at her response.  
"Wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes because I am fueled by sleep deprivation. this is based off a conversation a friend and I had in discord and uh it is kinda my fault that the idea for this existed in the first place but uhhhhhhhhhh yeah.  
> also I kind of regret that this is my first post on ao3 but it is what it is.


End file.
